


Don't Know Its Destination

by Morbane



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, First Kiss, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick scene based on <a href="http://kaciart.tumblr.com">Kaciart's</a> <a href="http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/111126933628">art of Eggsy & Harry & train tracks</a>. (Seriously, check out the art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Its Destination

It didn’t hurt.

He’d braced himself for a smashing impact, but the only thing that rushed over Eggsy was the _sound_.

And then it was gone. He blinked.

“…tulations,” said the voice of God, or Harry Hart. Not much to choose between them, really. “Bloody well done.”

 _Too right._ He almost wanted to say, “What?” and make Harry say it again, savour every syllable of praise.

So he said the first thing that came to mind instead. “How’d the others do?”

Like he cared.

Harry hopped down to the level of the tracks. “Let me take care of those,” he said, gesturing to the ropes, before pocketing the knife and starting to untie the cord around Eggsy’s left foot. 

“Thanks,” Eggsy said, flexing his toes.

“Shit,” Harry muttered absently in response, obviously finding the knots a greater challenge than expected. Eggsy couldn’t really blame him. He’d only succeeded in tightening them with his thrashing about. And it made him grin when Harry swore. Squeaky clean appearance, mouth like a sailor. Harry Hart: perfect wanker. _His_ perfect wanker.

He was floating: coming down from a spike of adrenaline, still buzzed on the Rohypnol.

He could feel his heart, still beating so fast it was almost thrumming in his chest.

That wasn’t his heart.

That was the tracks.

“Harry,” Eggsy said urgently. 

“Hm?” Harry looked up from Eggsy’s right foot. The left was free.

“'Nother train coming.”

“Ah.” Harry continued wrestling with the cord.

“ _Harry!_ Go on, get away!” He hated the fear he heard running through his voice. It wasn’t just for Harry, either. Somehow it was worse this time, without the patsy’s questions to distract him. Even though he _knew_ he was safe - well, knew he _should_ be safe - he was still tied to train tracks with a train hurtling toward him, and that was so fucking real.

Harry made no move to get up.

“ _Harry!_ Go!”

The cord around Eggsy’s right ankle went slack. Harry looked up.

“And leave you behind?” he inquired. “Once is a test, twice is… unnecessary. I don’t think so.”

Then he moved - fast - stretching over Eggsy’s body, his hands planted above Eggsy’s shoulders, his face an inch away from Eggsy’s and slightly to the left. The faint curve at the corners of his mouth did nothing to soften the intensity of the look in his eyes.

Eggsy’s stomach flipped. The platform he was lying on dropped from underneath him. 

The train roared over them both.

Kept roaring.

He couldn't help it. Of course Harry was there - if he'd been struck, Eggsy would have felt his body ripped away, or smashed down on top of him, right? - but he had to know. There was enough give in the cord for a range of movement, so he brought his left hand up to find Harry's face.

There he was, his cheek slightly rougher than Eggsy would have expected, the lateness of the day betrayed at close range. 

At the touch, Harry turned his face toward Eggsy.

Eggsy kissed him.

It was the obvious thing to do and also, yeah, a mental thing to do. It was the only possible thing to do with Harry's body caging his, imposed between him and a lethal threat. It was the only possible thing to do after seeing that look in Harry's eyes.

Harry kissed back, and _fuck, god_ , Harry was good at this. Dry, closed lips but nothing pure about them, coaxing Eggsy's mouth open into a moan he was glad to have overwritten by the train.

Harry probably noticed, though. Harry noticed everything.

Harry pushed against his bottom lip, Harry nibbled at the corner of his mouth, and - huh. Eggsy's right wrist went slack. Harry wasn't even _distracted_. Fuck.

Eggsy brought his free hand up to press firmly into Harry's back. Harry promptly took this invitation, thumping down onto Eggsy. Clearly, he was glad not to have to hold himself up, elbows and knees in the gravel. Harry was heavy, and Eggsy's breath whuffed out of him. Against his lips, he felt Harry smile.

Confirmed: wanker.

Harry's left arm brushed the top of Eggsy's head - he was obviously busy at work on Eggsy's left wrist now. But, just as Eggsy had resigned himself to Harry's partial attention, Harry's tongue teased at Eggsy's lips, coaxing them open again. Okay. So he was sparing at least a _little_ thought to kissing Eggsy.

Eggsy kissed Harry with everything he damn well had. He ground against Harry's body, bringing his right leg up to hook around Harry's, sliding his right hand up and down Harry's back, gripping his gorgeous arse.

His left wrist went slack. So much for that.

He shook his left hand free of the ropes, then brought it up to rest on the back of Harry's neck, teasing at Harry's hair...

But Harry was levering himself back up on to his elbows, taking his weight off Eggsy. His tongue withdrew; with a last press, his lips withdrew. _Fuck, Harry, no._

The train rushed away. Eggsy blinked. There was light again.

Harry got up gracefully, extending a hand to Eggsy.

"...Thanks," Eggsy said, after a long moment, taking his hand to rise.

Harry, perfectly dressed, perfectly coiffed - no grit or dust anywhere Eggsy could see - smiled down at him. "Shall we go?"

Eggsy swallowed. "About just now, Harry..."

"Already forgotten," Harry said smoothly, as though all Eggsy had meant were his panicked words before the train rushed through.

"Yeah, well," Eggsy said, slowly and purposefully. "I think I'll remember, thanks. Unless you'd like to improve on the memory."

He was rewarded by muscles tightening around Harry's eyes and jaw, bringing him back to the same intensity Eggsy had seen before the train. Eggsy smiled at Harry, and had the immense pleasure of making Harry look away.

There _would_ be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I feel sorry for the train drivers. Unless they're also in on it, or Kingsman has some kind of high-tech optical illusion set up to prevent them seeing the people tied to the tracks. I'm... just going to believe that.


End file.
